ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Going 2 Hollywood! A Dinosaur's Dream
'''"Going 2 Hollywood! A Dinosaur's Dream," '''is an upcoming American animated hand-drawing Hollywood film, and a sequel for "We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story," that will experience Los Angeles & Hollywood, of a funniest, and the Dream, this takes place in Hollywood like you never experienced before. Like from making movies from Hollywood to see the zoo animals at the Los Angeles Zoo. This will be the academy award winning film ever, and it's fresh, and then it will distributed by Universal Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment. Featuring the voice talents of John Goodman, Jay Leno, Meryl Streep, Alec Baldwin, Jim Cummings, Pat Carroll, Jim Belushi, Martin Short, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, Sam Elliott, and Kelsey Grammer. Plot This is a true American dinosaur story about Rex, who has a dream of going to Hollywood which it's located in Los Angeles County with his friends, like Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Dr. Juliet Bleed, teenage kids Louie & Cecilia, and new friends, Francisco Zeppoli, Sultan, Percy, Arnold, and Gus. Making dinosaur movies would be very important when they had to become actresses & actors in California’s LA tar pit studios Hollywood, where they met Dr. Romeo Campbell. Louie & Cecilia meet Lena & Patricia who were friends in Hollywood. At Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens in Griffith Park, they had to watch out for Lady Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes, the ruthless & greedy woman, and a cousin of Captain New-eyes & deceased Professor Screw-eyes, but they will stop her by calling & gathering all of the zoo animals like, (the bears, the lions, the wolves, the seals, the gorillas, the giraffes, the zebras, the camels, the ostriches, the vultures, the hippos, and the peccaries). These animals will challenged her to a battle zone. She just got fired by John R. Lewis, because she will never do anymore jobs ever again. Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, the dinosaurs are becoming actors on just the way they are, and now, they've becoming stars of this movie that they've actually made. Cast Stars * John Goodman as Rex * Rene Le Vant as Woog * Charles Fleischer as Dweeb * Felicity Kendal as Elsa * Jason Marsden as Teenage Louie * Eden Riegel as Teenage Cecilia * Meryl Streep as Dr. Juliet Bleed replacing Julia Child * Alec Baldwin as Dr. Romeo Campbell * Kelsey Grammer as Sultan * David Oyelowo as Gus * Chris Rock as Percy * Wayne Knight as Arnold * Jim Cummings as Francisco Zeppoli * Jim Belushi as John R. Lewis the supervisor * Martin Short as Stubbs the zookeeper and the clown * Steve Martin as Kyle the zookeeper and the clown * Chevy Chase as Freddie the zookeeper and the clown * Pat Carroll as Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes * Jay Leno as Vorb * Sam Elliott as Captain New-eyes replacing Walter Cronkite * Madison Pettis as Lena, the teenage girl, and one of Cecilia's best friends * Sarah Hyland as Patricia, the teenage girl, one of Cecilia's best friends * Frank Welker is playing Bulldog, Cat, Sabertooth Tiger, Crows, Bears, Lions, Gorillas, Seals, Wolves, Vultures, Giraffes, Zebras, Camels, Hippos, Ostriches, and Peccaries. Soundtrack # Main Title # All Around The World - John Goodman, and the chorus # Hollywood - Jason Marsden, Eden Riegel, John Goodman, and the chorus # Hollywood Swinging - Kool & the Gang # California’s LA tar pit studios # Making movies # Becoming actors # This is Los Angeles California # Meet Lena and Patricia # Hollywood Bowl # Medieval Times/Sports # Becoming stars would be very importantly # Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens # Jungle Fortune - Pat Carroll # Meet John R. Lewis the supervisor # Welcome to the Zoo - Jim Belushi, Martin Short, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, and the chorus # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes' plans/Zoo Animals to the Rescue # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes got fired # The Dinosaurs are becoming stars # Take us to the zoo # All Around The World - Little Richard Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png Universal Pictures Logo.jpg Category:Upcoming Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Animated Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Sequel films Category:American films Category:Dinosaur films